Moi ? Jaloux ? Jamais !
by Mira-chan14
Summary: Ou la réaction de Luxus quand on essaie de lui piquer sa femme et son dessert favori. Attention, lemon.


C'est le premier lemon que j'avais écrit pour un concours lancé sur Facebook. L'histoire peut paraître déjantée, mais il fallait absolument parler de mousse au chocolat :)

* * *

Mirajane fixa la pluie qui continuait de tomber et les éclairs zébrer le ciel. Il était _encore_ en colère. Elle eut un soupir et sursauta lorsque le tonnerre gronda. Il était vraiment en rogne. Et cette fois, pas sûr que la mousse au chocolat suffise à l'amadouer pour qu'ils puissent discuter. Haussant les épaules, elle saisit tout de même le dessert au chocolat tant convoité par son mari et se décida à braver la tempête afin de le retrouver.

Et pour une tempête, s'en était une. Il pleuvait tellement fort que les gouttes de pluie faisaient mal. Les rafales de vent l'empêchaient presque d'avancer et le tonnerre grondait plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait jamais entendu . Pour être en colère, il l'était. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'elle emploie les grands moyens.

Tout en marchant, elle réfléchissait à l'endroit où il pouvait se trouver. Il ne serait pas chez eux, il ne voudrait pas qu'elle le retrouve aussi vite. Il était borné, mais au moins, le temps qu'elle le cherche, il serait calmé.

Elle jeta un œil à son sac, vérifiant que la mousse au chocolat était bien rangée. Elle avait pris du temps à la cuisiner, il y avait donc intérêt à ce que ça suffise à le calmer. Bon, elle aimait cuisiner, donc ce n'était pas un souci. Mais quand même ! C'était du Luxus tout craché, ça ! La vie de couple était loin de tout repos ! Il faut dire qu'elle n'était pas tombée sur le plus paisible des maris. Loin de là. Il avait fallu qu'elle tombe sur un sacré numéro.

Où pouvait-il donc être ? Il ne serait pas chez le Raijinshuu non plus. Ses trois là avaient beau être casés, ils continuaient de vivre ensembles, au plus grand dam de ceux qui partageaient leur vie. Kana, Elfman et Sherry devaient avoir du boulot avec ces trois-là. Mais toujours moins qu'elle avec Luxus. C'était bien lui le pire de ces quatres là !

Il ne se serait pas réfugié chez le maître non plus. Il aurait eu droit à un sermon et ne l'aurait pas supporté. Et Makarov et lui se seraient bien entendus disputés. Comme d'habitude lorsque le vieil homme le sermonnait. En désespoir de cause, il n'y avait plus qu 'une solution à laquelle elle pouvait avoir recours.

- LUXUS !

C'est seulement en hurlant qu'elle pourrait attier son attention, elle le savait. Autrement, elle allait en avoir pour un sacré bout de temps pour le retrouver. Et elle n'avait pas que ça a faire !

Il l'avait entendue car la pluie se calma instantanément. Seul l'orage persistait. Une bonne chose de faite. Restait à trouver où il se cachait pour bouder. Parce que ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une bouderie. Il réagissait de façon excessive, comme d'habitude. C'était tout lui ça. Du Luxus tout craché. Du Luxus dans les règles de l'art.

Découragée, elle s'arrêta un instant. Bon sang, il ne pouvait pas lui faciliter la tâche ? Au moins un peu ? Elle soupira, faisant voler sa frange -étrangement détachée- devant ses yeux.

Soudainement, une idée lui vint. Il ne pouvait être qu'à cet endroit. Elle se mit à courir vers la rivière, près de l'appartement de Lucy et Léon. C'était à cet endroit qu'elle avait fait sa déclaration. Il ne pouvait qu'être sur le banc se trouvant face à la rivière. En quelque sorte, _leur _banc.

Elle ralentit le pas en l'apercevant assis sur le banc, une moue boudeuse sur son visage maussade. Il la regarda arriver avec un regard noir. Oui, il était en colère. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute à _elle _! Elle n'y pouvait rien. _Strictement rien._

Restait à savoir maintenant à quel point il était énervé, afin de désamorcer la bombe. Et ce n'était pas de l'exagération. Quand il était énervé comme il l'était, c'était vraiment une bombe à retardement. Et il valait mieux agir avec prudence. Elle s'assit à ses côtés, toujours sous son regard noir.

- Je suis désolée. Vraiment.

- M'en fiche.

Plus compliqué qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Le contraire l'aurait étonné.

- Tu ne veux pas au moins arrêter l'orage ? Tu dois terroriser les habitants de Magnolia.

- M'en fiche.

- Même contre de la mousse au chocolat ?

Les yeux de Luxus brillèrent, mais il se reprit rapidement.

- Tu triches.

- Je suis ta femme. Normal que j'uses de tes points faibles, tu ne crois pas ?

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, avec toujours cette moue sur son visage, mais les coins de ses lèvres avaient tressaillis. Ca, c'était un bon signe !

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on en reparle à la maison ? Il fait plutôt froid.

En silence, il posa son manteau sur ses épaules. Elle se blottit dedans afin de se réchauffer.

- Elle est où ?

- De quoi ?

- La mousse au chocolat. Ca se trouve t'en a même pas et c'est juste une ruse pour me calmer.

- C'est une ruse. Mais j'en ai.

Elle sortit le dessert de son sac et les yeux du jeune homme brillèrent de convoitise. Encore pire qu'Erza avec son fraisier. C'était dire ! Il eut un soupir et se leva. Mirajane se leva à son tour et il noua brutalement ses doigts aux siens. Elle ne put empêcher un bref sourire d'orner ses lèvres. C'était à moitié gagné.

Il garda le silence et elle le respecta. Il y avait des moments où il fallait savoir se taire. Celui-ci en faisait partie. Il valait mieux laisser Luxus décolérer en silence. Il ne fallait pas trop le pousser non plus !

- Dis-moi que Nao n'est pas chez Fried et Cana ! Explosa-t-il.

- Non. Il est chez sa tante.

- Que Lisanna empêche Natsu de lui mettre des idées débiles en tête où je le tue. Il a pas intérêt de rendre mon fils abruti.

Mirajane retint un rire. Un père plus protecteur que Luxus ne pouvait exister. Il était vraiment gaga avec son fils. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour faire une remarque, mais il la devança.

- Et je t'interdis de dire que je suis un papa poule.

Il ouvrit la porte de leur maison et Mirajane accrocha son manteau dans l'entrée, sa tresse battant ses hanches. Luxus ne l'attendit pas et alla s'installer sur le canapé du salon.

Penaude, Mirajane entra dans le salon. Elle se mordit la lèvre sous le regard noir qu'il lui lançait.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolée ? Demanda-t-elle en sortant le dessert favori de son mari de son sac et en le posant sur la table basse en verre.

- Tu m'auras pas comme ça. Pas cette fois, espèce de sournoise.

Elle eut un soupir.

- Comment je peux me faire pardonner ?

Il haussa les épaules, son regard revenant régulièrement sur le dessert posé sur la table.

- C'est pas après toi que j'en ai, mais après ces imbéciles de Fried et de Hibiki.

- Toi et ta jalousie maladive. Soupira-t-elle.

Luxus se releva d'un bond.

- Maladive ? Maladive ? Déjà je suis pas jaloux, mais ces types ont eu le droit à plus de danses que moi ! Fried passe encore. De toute manière, il n'a pas le choix avec Kana. S'il s'aplatit pas, leur couple y passera ! Mais Hibiki t'a presque embrassée et en plus, il s'en est vanté. Et c'est lui qui a eu le droit à la dernière part de mousse au chocolat, alors que ça, c'est mon privilège. Et seulement à moi. A personne d'autre.

Mirajane leva les yeux au ciel. La mousse au chocolat était sacrée. Mieux valait ne pas y toucher. C'était bien pour ça que lorsqu'elle préparait un dessert, elle tentait d'éviter de faire de la mousse au chocolat. Luxus détestait devoir la partager. Et plus encore que quelqu'un d'autre que lui mange la dernière part. Puéril. Enfantin, même.

C'était un réel sacrilège. Luxus et la mousse au chocolat, ç'a avait toujours été une grande histoire d'amour. Et ce, depuis qu'il était petit.

- Je vais finir par croire que la mousse au chocolat compte plus que moi.

- Ca se pourrait bien.

Mirajane croisa les bras, faussement outrée. Il ne faisait que se venger de la jalousie qu'il avait ressentie envers Fried et Hibiki. Fried passait encore. Et uniquement parce qu'il faisait partie du Raijinshuu. Lorsque Hibiki s'était penché vers elle, elle avait paniqué. Et elle avait eu raison. De suite, le mage de Blue Pegasus s'était pris un coup de poing de Luxus. Elle savait qu'il réagirait ainsi.

- Et d'abord, pourquoi tu m'as engueulé comme du poisson pourri devant tout le monde ?

Mirajane haussa les épaules alors qu'il se rasseyait et enfournait une part entière de chocolat en bouche, poussant un petit soupir de bien-être. Un véritable gamin !

- Tu ne le sauras que si tu partages avec moi.

- Tu peux toujours rêver, ma belle. J'en ai pas eu avant, c'est pas maintenant que je vais la partager. Et puis, tu m'as pas bien traité avant.

C'est vrai qu'elle l'avait bien enguirlandé. Mais il fallait la comprendre : il avait gâché la fête d'anniversaire des cinq ans de son fils qu'elle avait mis tant de temps à préparer. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour de la mousse au chocolat. Parce que le pire avait été sa réaction lorsqu' Hibiki avait enfourné la dernière part. Un air horrifié avait pris place sur son visage et il avait roué le mage de coups avant de quitter la fête sous les cris de colère de Mira et les larmes de son fils.

- Dommage. Je m'étais dit que peut-être…Commença-t-elle, un sourire mutin aux lèvres, sortant du salon en se déhanchant. Tu aurais voulu te calmer et me pardonner si…

Les yeux suivant les moindres de ses mouvements, soudainement intéressé, Luxsu attendit qu'elle finisse sa phrase.

- Si la mousse au chocolat était utilisée…A bon escient. Finit-elle d'une voix sensuelle, roulant des hanches en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Luxus se maudit et la maudit. Pour ses paroles tentatrices et le fait qu'elle avait un corps à damner un saint. Mais le pire du pire…Il n'y avait plus assez de mousse au chocolat pour les images qu'elle lui avait mises en tête. Cruel dilemme. Luxus ne put résister longtemps. La plat de mousse en chocolat en main, il rejoignit sa femme dans la cuisine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il avec curiosité, en la voyant cuisiner.

- Je prépares de la mousse avant que tu n'aies tout mangé. Et puisque visiblement, tu sembles plus intéressé par ton dessert que par moi…

- J'ai d'autres projets pour toi, Mirajane Draer.

Elle redressa la tête, le fixant tandis qu'il avançait vers elle d'une démarche féline.

- Juste moi ? Ou ton adorée mousse est également de la partie ?

- Les deux évidemment. Ce serait moins amusant autrement.

Il l'embrassa avec fougue et l'arôme du chocolat la frappa aussitôt. Luxus la plaqua contre le comptoir en marbre de leur cuisine, ses mains fourrageant dans ses longs cheveux tressés. Il en défit l'élastique et laissa ses mains couler dans les cheveux ondulés de sa femme. Il passa des mains baladeuses sur son ventre, se glissant sous le haut de sa femme. Celle-ci n'était d'ailleurs pas en reste, passant les mains sur son torse, dessinant ses pectoraux.

Luxus mordilla son oreille, se collant à elle, lui faisant sentir son désir de manière suggestive.

- Il semblerait que tu attendes quelque chose de moi, le taquina-t-elle, une étincelle de malice dans les yeux.

Pour toute réponse, il enleva son haut et elle se retrouva en soutien à gorge. Pas longtemps puisque, avide de ne faire qu'un avec elle, le sous-vêtement rejoignit rapidement le haut au sol tandis qu'il la soulevait et l'asseyait sur le comptoir.

La délaissant un instant, il saisit le plat de mousse au chocolat avec un sourire en coin. Il en badigeonna le haut de son corps découvert, la faisant frissonner.

- Voilà. Maintenant les choses sérieuses peuvent commencer.

De sa langue, il suivit les dessins qu'il avait tracés. Mirajane se tendit sous les frissons de plaisir qu 'il lui procurait et se cambra, les mains dans les cheveux de son époux.

Luxus de son côté trouvait sa femme encore bien trop habillée à son goût. Il décida d'y remédier et enleva lentement la jupe qu'elle portait. Il eut un sifflement appréciateur face au string en dentelle couvrant sa nudité.

- Et tu me cachais ça ? Tu es une vilaine fille, ma chérie.

Mirajane eut un faible rire, tandis que les mains de son mari se baladaient un peu partout sur son corps. Mirajane se détacha de son mari qui grogna de frustration. Elle attrapa le plat de mousse et trempa le doigt dedans. Le plat serait bientôt vide, mais ce qu'il restait suffirait à leurs jeux amoureux. Elle lécha sensuellement le doigt qu'elle avait trempé dans le plat, tout en lançant une œillade suggestive à Luxus. Celui-ci la fixa d'un air fasciné.

- Déshabilles-toi ! Exigea-t-elle, continuant de manger de la mousse au chocolat avec sensualité.

Haussant un sourcil, Luxus accéda cependant à sa requête. Il retira d'abord son tee-short en faisant rouler ses muscles. Mirajane tapa dans ses mains lorsqu'il envoya voler le bout de tissu à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le jeune homme se déhancha pour retirer son pantalon sous le rire de Mira qui profitait bien du spectacle qu'il lui offrait. Le pantalon rejoignant le tee-short, Luxus revint auprès d'elle, un sourire coquin aux lèvres.

- Manges pas tout.

Il s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres une main se baladant près de son intimité, l'autre la maintenant contre son torse. Mirajane gémit sous les caresses expertes qu'il lui prodiguait. Elle laissa ses mains descendre le long du torse de son mari. Plus bas, toujours plus bas. Ce fut au tour de Luxus de gémir lorsque la jeune femme atteignit son intimité. Toujours l'embrassant, il envoya valser le dernier bout de tissu résidant entre eux. Le mannequin s'était occupé de lui retirer son caleçon et l'embrassait avec ardeur tandis que ses mains le faisaient gémir d'extase.

Il s'occupa de sa poitrine, sa langue la faisant gémir plus fort qu'auparavant tandis que sa main achevait de l'exciter.

- Je reprendrais bien…Un peu…De mousse…Souffla-t-elle entre deux soupirs.

Luxsu saisit le plat et prit la dernière part qu'il restait sans aucun état d'âme. Il fondit ensuite sur les lèvres de sa partenaire et partagea la mousse qu'il avait mis en bouche. Puis d'un mouvement de rein, le jeune homme la fit sienne et ils commencèrent une danse endiablée. Il accéléra le mouvement et elle crispa les doigts sur ses épaules, le griffant au passage, les jambes nouées autour de sa taille. Elle mordilla son cou et un long frisson remonta le long de son dos, tandis que leurs souffles saccadés se mêlaient. Luxus accéléra le mouvement. C'est ensembles qu'ils atteignirent le septième ciel et Luxus se laissa tomber sur elle.

Mirajane noua les bras autour de son cou, le maintenant contre elle.

- Tu es une horrible tricheuse. Souffla-t-il.

- Il fallait bien que je trouves un moyen pour te calmer. Je me demandes comment j'ai fait pour ne pas y penser avant.

- Ne crois pas que tu m'auras comme ça à chaque fois. J'me ferais pas avoir aussi facilement.

Mirajane caressa ses cheveux en épis et Luxus se redressa, partant à la recherche de leurs habits éparpillés sur le sol. Ils se rhabillèrent en silence et se rendirent au salon. Mirajane se coucha sur le canapé et Luxus s'installa à ses côtés, mettant la tête de la jeune femme sur ses genoux, faisant lentement couler ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, détendus. Luxus lui fit un sourire, toujours caressant ses cheveux.

- Tu portes bien ton nom de fille de Satan. Tu es vraiment une diablesse.

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas aimé. Tu as adoré ça.

- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. Et je le dirais jamais. Je vais pas mentir, non plus.

- J'espères que ça compense le bout de mousse au chocolat que tu n'as pas eu auparavant.

- Et pas qu'un peu.

Le visage de Mirajane devint si sérieux que Luxus s'inquiéta.

- Il va falloir que tu apprennes à cuisiner toi-même ce dessert.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Je risques de t'en demander souvent les neuf prochains mois. Comme lorsque j'attendais Nao.

Luxus la fixa un long moment avant de la serrer contre lui à l'étouffer.

- Et tu le sais depuis quand ?

- Hier. En fait je voulais l'annoncer à l'anniversaire de Nao. Mais vu les circonstances, j'ai préféré te calmer d'abord.

- Je penses que tu as bien fait.

Luxus posa les mains sur son ventre encore plat.

- Et cette fois, tu attendras que je sois rentré de mission pour accoucher.

- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire. Rit-elle.

* * *

- JE VEUX DE LA MOUSSE AU CHOCOLAT !

Luxus soupira, excédé.

- Je suis fatigué. Et on a pas tout ce qu'on veut dans la vie.

- Maman ! Papa veut pas me faire mon dessert préféré !

Mirajane fit un doux sourire à sa fille.

- Papa est fatigué. Il est rentré d'une mission qui l'a fait utiliser beaucoup de magie. Mais je vais t 'en faire. Mais seulement si tu demandes gentiment.

Les yeux verts de Yuki étincelèrent et elle souffla, faisant voler ses cheveux blancs devant ses yeux.

- Tu peux me faire de la mousse au chocolat, maman ?

- Bien entendu, ma chérie. C'est le dessert préféré de tout le monde ici.

Luxus et sa femme échangèrent un regard complice. La mousse au chocolat, chez les Draer, c'était une longue histoire d'amour.

- Moi aussi j'en veux ! Cria Nao en tapant du pied à côté de sa sœur.

- Tu en auras, ne t'en fais pas ! Le rassura Mira, lui ébouriffant durant un instant ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés. Il y en aura pour tout le monde de toute manière.

Restait à savoir si le prochain membre de la famille qui arriverait dans la famille d'ici trois mois aimerait aussi ce dessert. La question ne se posait même pas. Asumi Draer tomberait également sous le charme de ce dessert tant aimé de sa famille. Les Draer et la mousse au chocolat : bien plus qu'une histoire d'amour !

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plu^^


End file.
